Sleeping
by farfadine
Summary: mini OS La nuit avant la bataille finale, Draco trouve bizarre que le Survivant se retrouve à dormir tout seul.


_**Titre :**_ Sleeping  
_**Auteur : **_Mango (farfadinehotmail.fr)  
_**Genre : **_… heuu… un peu de romance entre les lignes… ?  
_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi…  
_**Rating**_ : K  
_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_écrit pour Tama parce que le rer ne devait pas pouvoir m'emmener jusqu'à chez elle (et en fait si) et parce que je l'avais en tête

SLEEPING

Le manoir des Blacks était sombre et silencieux. La réunion de l'Ordre s'était terminée une demi heure plus tôt et tout le monde devait maintenant se trouver au lit, tentant de s'endormir malgré le fait que le lendemain… le lendemain…

Draco secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas en pensant à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain qu'il pourrait s'endormir. Et Merlin savait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de dormir. Pour être fort. Pour tenir le coup jusqu'au bout. Pour gagner.

Parce qu'ils allaient gagner. C'était sûr ! Lui et Severus avaient transmis toutes les informations nécessaires à l'Ordre tout en en propageant de fausses du côté de Voldemort. Et tout se jouerait demain, la balance penchant plutôt favorablement du côté de Potter.

Potter…

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. Il fixa le panneau de bois un moment avant de se retourner quand un grincement le surpris. Rapide et légère, Tonks passa à côté de lui et rentra dans la chambre où se trouvait Lupin. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Personne ne dormait seul cette nuit. Le couple Weasley, Weasley numéro 6 et Granger, Weaselette et Longdubas… il n'y avait que lui qui dormirait seul, sans chaleur, sans personne à qui s'accrocher, sans… Que lui ?

L'ancien serpentard se tourna vivement vers la porte de Potter. Il… avait été contaminé par un virus poufsoufflien pour penser que – pour tenir le coup le lendemain – ils avaient besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un et au diable les élucubrations de sa pensée, ce n'était pas bien si Harry – surtout lui – dormait tout seul.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il attrapa la poignée et la tourna avec le plus de discrétion possible avant de pousser le battant de bois. A son plus grand bonheur, celui-ci ne grinça pas et il fit un pas dans la chambre de « l'Elu ». Celle-ci était plus clair que le couloir et il distingua rapidement Harry assit au milieu de son lit, seul.

Draco fit un pas incertain, ne sachant subitement plus trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit seul mais… il y avait de très grandes probabilités pour que ce dernier le mette à la porte. Cela l'étonnait presque que le gryffondor n'ait pas déjà ouvert la...

- Malfoy ?

… bouche. Le blond s'immobilisa, intrigué et indécis quant à la suite de ses actions. Intrigué par le murmure d'Harry et la surprise mal caché. Indécis… Fermant les yeux, Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et, les paupières à nouveau levées, s'avança jusqu'au lit se trouvant au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre, Draco fixa le brun qui devait lever les yeux pour le fixer en retour. Le blond nota la moue agacée qui se dessinait sur le visage du rouge et or et tendit inconsciemment la main pour prendre sa joue en coupe. L'incompréhension se peignit alors sur le visage d'Harry qui se recula.

Laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, Draco attendit un moment que le brun se calme et détourna subitement le regard, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Passant une main sur sa nuque, l'ancien serpentard se força à regarder Harry et rassembla tout son courage pour pouvoir parler.

- Je… je trouvais… trouve, aberrant le fait que tu… tu dormes tout seul avec ce qui arrive demain et que… que le reste ici… dorment tous avec quelqu'un.

- Et tu te proposes ?

- Il n'y a que moi… mais ça ne tient qu'à toi. Après tout ce n'est que mon…

Le blond s'arrêta et soupira. En face de lui, Harry avait hoché la tête et fixait un point invisible sur la couverture. Il finit cependant par sortir de son immobilisme et se tourna pour tirer la couette. Il s'avança ensuite à quatre pattes et se glissa à moitié sous elle avant de relever les yeux vers Draco. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le brun ne repousse un peu plus la couette à côté de lui, ouvrant un peu plus le lit. Le blond grimpa alors sur le matelas et les deux garçons s'allongèrent, rabattant la couverture sur eux.

Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes avant que Draco n'entende Harry bouger à côté de lui, se tourner, se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit bientôt quelque chose se coller à son bras et tourna la tête vers le gryffondor. Celui-ci c'était tourner sur le côté, lui présentant son dos, et était à moitié recroquevillé en position fœtal. L'ancien serpentard fixa un moment la masse de cheveux noirs désordonnés se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui avant de se tourner sur le côté à son tour, plaquant son torse contre celui d'Harry, repliant un bras sous sa tête et passant l'autre autour du brun.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passa et Draco rapprocha légèrement sa tête de celle d'Harry, prêt à fermer les yeux et s'offrir à Morphée quand le brun se recroquevilla un peu plus, se serrant en même temps contre lui alors qu'il agrippait sa main des deux siennes. Suivant le mouvement, le blond se lova complètement contre le gryffondor, emmêla leurs jambes et serra les doigts qui entouraient sa main. Relevant légèrement la tête, il huma le cou d'Harry avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux, sentant sa respiration et celle du brun se calmer progressivement avant qu'ils ne s'endorment lentement.

**5 ans plus tard**

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock,  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock,_

- hmmmmm… t'as oublié d'enlever le réveil… Harry…

Un second grognement se fit entendre et un bras sortit de sous la couette pour éteindre le réveil fautif. Le silence redevint maître dans la petite chambre où régnait une douce semi pénombre. Sous les couvertures, un brun reprit sa place contre son grand blond qui resserra ses bras autour de lui, embrassant sa nuque avant de se rendormir.

Fin

* * *

Et voila

C'est tout court mais je l'aime bien


End file.
